Never Too Late
by renish
Summary: AU After Kagome has to choose between her future or relationship with Inuyasha, she breaks up with him. Out of pain, however, they can't seem to get along. Then, one crazy night changed things between them forever. InuKag. Rated M for stufflanguge
1. Kiss Me

Never Too Late 

**Chapter 1 – Kiss Me**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha… just this story. It's a combination of a friend of mine's story and my own. So, if you steal it… I'll cry.**

**--**

_My name's Kagome… and you could say my life was once pretty much amazing. I had the greatest boyfriend, Inuyasha, and we were so in love. Of course, even a 2 yearlong relationship can be ruined by something stupid. _

"Hey…" Inuyasha smiled at his beautiful girlfriend as he walked her home from another movie and TV dinner at his house. They held hands as they walked toward the endless horizon that the sun began to drift underneath. Kagome smiled back and tucked a stray strand of black hair behind her ear as she questioned, "What?"

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked with concern. Kagome had been quiet the whole night and he was beginning to worry something could be wrong. Kagome smiled and nodded her head.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" She asked looking him in the eyes. Inuyasha sighed and shrugged.

Once they reached her house, they could hear yelling from within the house. Kagome gave Inuyasha a pitiful look. He wrapped his arms around her and took in her scent as his nose passed by her porcelain neck. "You can stay with me. My parents won't mind." He offered, but Kagome turned him down.

"They're expecting me." She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck before placing a chaste kiss on his lips. She pulled away only to whisper, "I love you." Before kissing him again.

--

"Well, you know what? I'm through with this bullshit of yours, Kaoru!" Kagome's mother and stepfather were knee-deep in an argument over something stupid, she presumed, once she entered the house.

"So now it's bullshit? Me having to work late is _bullshit_ to you?" Kaoru asked, shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Yes, it is because…" Kagome shut the door to her bedroom and rubbed her temples after plopping on her bed. Her room was decorated in random blue things. Her walls were painted a lavender color and covered with pictures of her and Inuyasha. It was their two-year anniversary last weekend and Inuyasha had given her a portrait he painted of them. It sat on Kagome's wall right above her bed. Kagome smiled as she studied the painting, as she did every night. Every line, every curve had been memorized. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen in her whole sixteen years of living.

Just as she began to daydream about her love, her phone began to ring. Kagome reached over to her nightstand and picked it up. "Hello?" She asked only to hear heavy breathing on the other end.

"Hellooo?" She repeated. "Inuyasha? Is this you?" She asked. Just more heavy breathing. Kagome began to get a little paranoid and hung up. She sighed and set the phone down just as it began to ring again. Kagome checked for a number, but the caller was "unknown". She picked it up again and asked, "Hello?" but still, her only response was panting. Kagome's voice was shaky.

"Kagome…" The voice on the other end said in an eerie tone. Kagome held the phone to her ear carefully and listened.

"Yes? Who is this?" She asked.

"You wouldn't know me…." The voice trailed off and the heavy breathing came back. "But let me tell you something… I think you're the most… amazing girl in the world." Kagome's eyes widened.

"Who is this?" She asked again, but still no reply.

"Are you scared?" The voice asked in a more malevolent tone than before.

Kagome felt her heart pounding into her chest. "Y…yes…" She stuttered. The voice laughed an evil laugh at her response to his question.

"Well… maybe you should be… because I'm right outside your window…" Kagome gasped and slammed her phone shut, just as a tap was heard at her window. She cautiously walked over to it and opened the blinds up to see a face staring at her. Kagome screamed and fell backwards.

Inuyasha was perched on her windowsill and laughed heartily at the girl. He climbed in through her window and knelt down by her side.

"Kagome… you shoulda seen your face…" He said in between laughs. "I mean, you looked so scared." He looked back down at the girl and noticed she hadn't moved.

"Kagome, come on… I didn't scare you that bad." Kagome still didn't move.

"Kagome?" He asked, peering over her face. Kagome still didn't move. Inuyasha smirked.

"Oh no, she's dead!" He shouted before placing his clawed hands at her sides and tickling her. Kagome laughed hysterically and managed to kick Inuyasha in the mouth through her laughing fit.

"You scared me… so much." Kagome said, sitting up. Inuyasha smiled and ruffled her hair.

"That was the point." She smiled as Kagome punched him.

"Well, what are you doing here?" She asked. Inuyasha shrugged and hopped onto her bed.

"I was worried something was wrong." Kagome smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong, Inuyasha." She chuckled as his dog-ears twitched towards the sounds of her parents yelling. Inuyasha was a half-dog-demon. He had long silver hair and amber eyes, as well as two triangular dog-ears at the top of his head. Kagome reached up and rubbed one. Inuyasha smiled contently as she did. He could easily smell her perfume all around him as she did.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, suddenly, and he grabbed Kagome's wrist before planting a less-than-innocent kiss on her lips. Kagome moaned and kissed him back, closing her eyes. Inuyasha broke the kiss only to look at her gorgeous face. Kagome blushed and grabbed the back of his head, taking his lips back. She leaned down onto her bed, pulling him down with her. Inuyasha smiled and began to run a clawed hand up her shirt. Kagome gasped as she noticed her parents had stopped yelling.

"Inuyasha!" She whispered frantically.

"Mmm… what?" Inuyasha asked a little too lost in the exoticness of the actions about to take place.

Kagome shoved him off of her and knocked him onto the floor. "You have to go!" She shouted.

"Why?" He asked standing up. "What's going on?"

Kagome leaned down and kissed his lips. "They'll find you." Inuyasha shrugged.

"So? What's wrong with that?" He asked.

"Just go… please." Kagome begged. Inuyasha nodded and crawled out her window, shouting his love for her as he fled. Just as Kagome shut the window, her door opened.

"Dinner's ready." Her mother said calmly. Kagome nodded.

"In a minute." She said.

--

Kagome, Kaoru, her mother, and Souta – her brother, were all seated at the dinner table.

"You and Inuyasha have been getting a little close lately, huh?" Kaoru asked, breaking the ice at the table. Kagome laughed.

"Umm… we've been together for two years." Kagome said rolling her eyes.

"Well, end it." Kaoru said, taking a bite of his grilled hamburger. Kagome dropped her fork.

"You're joking right?" She asked. Kaoru shook his head, not even bothering to look at her.

"No. I've seen enough of that _mutt_, it's time for him to go." He said. Kagome's eyes were wide as saucers.

"Mom, help!" She pleaded. Her mother shook her head.

"Kagome, you're only sixteen… you don't need to be settling down so soon. I'm sure there are lots of other men out there who you need to try out. Inuyasha might not be the one for you… and if you stay with him, how will you ever know who is?" Her mother asked.

"But I love him!" Kagome argued. Kaoru shook his head and frowned looking at the girl.

"He's history, okay? It's puppy love. You're sixteen, you need to focus on your grades. Now call him up right now or I will." Kagome scoffed.

"I'm not dumping him." She shouted, standing up.

"Sit down, right now, young lady." Her mother shouted. Kagome shook her head as tears began to form in her eyes.

"I'm not going to…" Kaoru cut her off.

"Okay, Kagome… if you don't break up with him, then we won't be paying for your art school." He said.

"What?! You're my parents!" Kagome shouted.

Her mother shook her head. "We're not going to let you throw your life away like this, Kagome." Kagome scoffed.

"How am I ruining my life by being with some one I love?" She asked.

"You're sixteen, you don't know anything about love. You'll wind up pregnant, live with us the rest of your life… and where will Inuyasha be then? Probably out having sex with all the bimbos he can while you sit at home and raise his child." Her mother said.

"Do you want to go to art school?" Kaoru asked. Kagome nodded.

"I'll do it…" She sighed and walked into her room, slamming the door.

**--**

**Leave comments if you liked it. I'm going to update it a lot since summer's coming woo**

**So… press that lovely little button and tell Loren what you thing D**


	2. So This is Goodbye

Never Too Late 

**Chapter 2 – So This is Goodbye**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha… just this story. It's a combination of a friend of mine's story and my own. So, if you steal it… I'll cry.**

**--**

Two days had passed since her parents' ruling on whether or not she could stay with Inuyasha and Kagome still hadn't mustered up the courage to tell Inuyasha such a thing. She didn't want to leave him and every time she thought about it, she began to cry. Kagome couldn't even handle being around him without feeling miserable. It hurt so bad to imagine a world without the man she spent so much of her adolescence with.

Inuyasha was left one confused pup however. Kagome wouldn't say a word to him and he hadn't done anything. He hadn't even talked to her since that night in her bedroom.

They'd been through two whole school days before any truth was even revealed.

--

Inuyasha smiled as he saw his best friend coming up to him. His name was Miroku Houshi, a pervert among the rest of the school who had his heart stolen by the most kick-ass girl around. Inuyasha and Miroku had been friends ever since Kagome came into his life. Miroku and Kagome had been best friends throughout their childhood and once he met Inuyasha, it kicked so naturally.

"Hey, man!" Miroku smiled and slapped Inuyasha's hand. "How's it going?" He asked. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Not good." He sighed. "Kagome won't say anything to me, and every time we're near each other, she starts crying. It's been like this for two days now." Inuyasha finished.

Miroku sighed contemplatively. "Did you break up with her? I just saw her a couple minutes ago, actually and she just kind of… ran off." He said, pushing his round "hippie" glasses up to his face. Inuyasha shook his head.

"I could never break up with Kagome." Miroku shrugged.

"Well… I don't know then." He said as Kagome made the mistake of walking past. Inuyasha took off after her and Miroku was left alone in the hallway.

"Man, my friends are weird." He said aloud.

--

A girl with long brown hair tied back into a ponytail dug through her locker as a boy came up behind her and grabbed her ass. She spun around and slammer her hand into his face. The boy chuckled.

"Nice to see you, too Sango." He smiled and rubbed the part of his cheek that was burning. Sango smiled.

"Hi, Miroku! How're you?" She asked. He leaned against the lockers next to her own and exhaled loudly.

"I'm just trying to figure out what's up with my best friend." He said casually. Sango closed her locker after grabbing a book.

"Something's wrong with Kagome?" She asked. Miroku nodded and turned head to her.

"I asked her what was wrong this morning, but she just sighed loudly and sped up."

"Do you think maybe she and Inuyasha broke up?" Sango suggested. "It's happened before… and remember how sad they were then?" She said.

Miroku shook his head. "Inuyasha doesn't know what's wrong with her either. He said every time he goes anywhere near her, she gets all teary eyed and runs away." Sango looked confused.

"How long has she been acting like this?" She asked.

"About two days." Miroku shrugged. "It's really bugging me though. Inuyasha is going to talk to her about it tonight."

Sango sighed with concern and leaned up to kiss Miroku. "Well, call me about it tonight. I've got to run to class." She said leaving him.

--

"Kagome… tell me what's wrong! What did I do? You haven't talked to me in two days!" Inuyasha shrieked trailing behind her as she power walked herself home. "Kagome!" Inuyasha ran ahead of her and grabbed her shoulders, staring her in the eyes. "What is going on? Talk to me!" He demanded.

Kagome avoided his eyes and mumbled something.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"I said I'm done with you!" Kagome shouted as her eyes filled with tears. Inuyasha stared at her confused.

"You're done with me?" He repeated. "Why? What did I do?" Kagome escaped his grasp and began to walk ahead again.

"Kagome! What did do? Please tell me!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome fought the tears and the urge to turn around and run into his arms.

"I don't love you anymore!" She shouted, before running off leaving a confused and heartbroken half demon behind.

**--**

**Short, but not sweet lol. I'll make the next one longer. I'm sorry if these first two chapters seemed kind of rushed. I just have trouble with prologues and trying to make them go at a natural pace. So… I promise the rest of the story will kick much ass. Just leave comments and I'll show you how much ass it will kick.**

**So… press that lovely little button and tell Loren what you think **


End file.
